A Sister's Gift
by LaaraWolfie
Summary: She couldn't stand seeing her brother like this. It would get not just him but the both of them killed if he kept it up. But then an idea popped up. She was not doing it only to get Hansel back up on his feet but as a gift for what he had done for her in the past. With a determined mind, she hopped back down the witch lair under her old home and searched for that 'gift'. Oneshot!


o0 Let's Start! x3 0o

**A Sister's Gift**

She walked through the once dangerous woods. Leaves and wisps of dust brushed past her as the wind blew with some of them caught in her hair. She remembered right after they stepped out of the witch house made out of candy, her brother rushed to their right side and knelt beside the corpse of a girl.

She had recognized her. She was the one accused of witchcraft by the sheriff and the one who'd helped in rescuing her. But now, she watched as her brother mourned for the girl. She walked up behind him and grimaced at the fatal wound.

"Hans-"

"She was a white witch…" Hansel spoke up with a trembling voice and interrupted his sister. "…Just like our mother…"

"Hansel…"

"She saved me," her brother looked up at her with tear stained eyes, "and you."

"I know."

Soon, he picked the dead body up and walked past her but Gretel didn't bother to do anything. She knew well that he'd loved her and they both knew what it felt like to lose loved ones. But as he walked away, he stopped and turned around.

"Are you coming?"

She didn't answer him and after a few seconds, he gave up waiting for an answer from her and left without a word. She listened until his footsteps on the leaf covered ground faded away then walked the other direction.

After a while, she was back at her old home. The dusty broken remains of the house never seemed so welcoming than now. Maybe it was because they've finally defeated Muriel and the place became safer?

She didn't care about that right now. But instead, she quickly walked up the porch of the house and entered it. Gretel coughed when she got in. It was really dusty and she'd probably been too busy with fighting last time that she didn't notice it.

Stopping at the edge of the collapsed floor, she blankly stared down at the lair down below. It felt eerily comforting to her and yet she felt a slight shiver running down her spine. She sighed softly as she once again replayed how her brother acted after the final battle.

"Well, I am a witch," she murmured and looked up, "aren't I?"

Only silence answered her but the answer was enough to satisfy her question. Then, with a deep breath she jumped into the lair and landed near the lit candles from earlier.

She glanced around, searching for something that had been in her mind since she saw the state her brother was in. But at the same time, she questioned if she had inherited her mother's ability as well.

"I'd rather be back at the inn," she muttered as she continued to search through the old lair.

But she couldn't. Not until she had found what she was looking for and see her brother back the way he was supposed to be.

"It should be here…"

She dug into a pile of dust covered books and papers all inscribed with magical spells both good and bad. But finally after sifting through them, she had finally found what she was looking for.

The paper in which the spell was printed on wasn't the normal type as it felt tougher than the usual paper used. Instead, it felt like leather and the surface of it looked blank as if it was completely unwritten upon.

But when she held it near the fire, she could see the lighter shades on it. With a few more seconds, every line and word of the spell was just visible.

She didn't waste another second and started studying it. She had to hurry before he decides to do something stupid.

Skimming through it, she looked around before spotting a wandering rat nearby. With a fast and swift motion, she used her free hand to grab her crossbow and shot the rat. It let out a squeak and dropped dead just a few feet away from her.

She had made sure that the shot was weak and it wouldn't tear away any part of the rat's body and sure enough when she got close, the corpse was intact.

She once again brought the paper up and reread it. Once she was done, she let out a long sigh and prepared to cast it.

"I sure hope this works," she said to herself as she held her hands in front of her.

Chanting was not needed as the magical words were played out in her mind. She could feel the palms of her hands growing warmer as she was finishing the spell and a small glow emitted from them. But soon the light became too much for her eyes and she squinted them close until she heard a squeak in front of her and the sound of small feet padding away.

She opened her eyes again and saw as the rat she had killed earlier started scrambling away from her. And during those few seconds, she watched the rat for anything that might have gone wrong after the spell.

It was hard but with years of training, she had been able to see in detail at a very far range. When the rat finally disappeared into the shadows of the lair, she leaned back and let out a sigh.

She did it. And though she was only given a couple of seconds to inspect the fleeing rat, it was all she needed and there was nothing wrong with the spell.

"I guess I do inherit your mastery, mother," she smiled as she collapsed on the floor.

The spell she had cast had exhausted her and from her previous fights, she well deserved a nap. Reluctantly, her eyes closed and she drifted to sleep.

o0 Few hours later! :3 0o

She woke up and yawned. It was hard to tell what time it was, especially in this forest where this house was in. But when she felt the cold air and shivered, she knew it was night again.

She must have slept a lot. She was certain when the last time she was awake, it was morning.

If she could, she would've liked to rest more but then she remembered why she was here in the first place and sighed.

"I need to hurry back!"

o0 Next Scene :3 0o

She spotted him camping near a small pond with the girl's body wrapped and covered with a large piece of cloth. She had guessed he must have picked it up along the way and decided to prepare the burial.

The fire was still flickering and bright. If she was to have been a mile away, she would've still seen it. And it was dangerous.

"You idiot!"

Her hissing whisper sounded like a loud yell in the silent woods but her brother wasn't awake to hear her and she was still a few meters away.

But her scolding would have to wait for later. Now though, she wanted to do one thing.

With quiet steps, she made sure not to stir him and picked up the corpse of the girl. She continued to walk away but then froze when she heard her brother letting out a louder than usual snore and frowned.

She shouldn't be so afraid of something as simple as accidentally waking up her brother. But for this time, she mustn't wake him up. This was supposed to be secret from him.

Timidly, she walked further away from him and continued until she was sure it was far enough. Once she was sure that her brother wouldn't hear her, she'd set the body in front of her and knelt down beside it.

She held her hands in front of her again, just like last time with the rat and closed her eyes. The chanting was once again done inside her head.

"Please work," she said as the spell finished in her mind and the warm feeling on her palms grew hotter.

She could feel the spell at work as a blast of warm air struck her and causing her to open her eyes in shock. There was a bright glow around the dead white witch's body that lasted for a second before it faded away and she waited.

A gasp escaped the white witch and she relieved a sigh, she did it.

"Welcome back."

The resurrected girl looked around timidly before she locked gazes with Gretel. She could see the fear that still lingered in the young girl's eyes and softened her features.

"It's okay," Gretel said, trying to calm the young white witch down, "what's your name again?"

"You're…Hansel's sister…?"

"Yes," she nodded, "tell me what's your name again. I never actually got the chance to know you."

"Mi..Mina," she glanced around again, "where are we?"

"We're near our campsite."

"I…I remember," she said and gasping again when she reached to touch the spot where she was stabbed but found nothing, "You-"

"Yes, I used the spell," she answered before Mira's question ever got the chance to leave her mouth.

"But why?"

"I just can't stand seeing my brother acting the way he was when you were dead," Gretel looked back to where the camp was, "And both me and him owe you."

She could see Mina blush and smiled. She wasn't sure what she should do next. Should she just wake her brother up and bring him to Mira or should she allow both of them to meet again without her intervening?

While her head was busy deciding, she had noticed the sky beginning to brighten up and telling her that dawn was approaching. Her brother would wake up anytime soon.

She turned back to face Mina and place a hand on her shoulder, "stay here, I'll get him to you."

The girl's face seemed to lit up when she said it and smiled again. She stood up and nodded before walking back to camp. She could already see Hansel stirring as the sunlight hit him.

When she was close enough, she could hear him letting out a groan and then a yawn before his eyes opened.

"Gretel," he spoke her name out before she pulled him up, "What are you…."

His eyes widened with surprise as he spotted not a few meters behind his sister, someone he thought was dead. He looked back at his sister to see her grin.

"You did not…"

"Yes I did," she answered him before stepping aside, "go get her."

He didn't need a moment to think and rushed to meet with Mina, leaving his sister to idly stand near the camp and watched happily as the two met halfway from their run.

This was a repayment and a gift for him.

o0 The End! 0o

_AN: Hai! :3 I hope you enjoyed this one shot! This is my first fan fiction ever!(Yay! x3) I thought my first fanfiction will be in the Star Fox section but since I watched Hansel and Gretel a while ago, I decided to write one. :3 I hope it's not too bad. I only watched the movie once sooo yeah. xD** Read and review please! I really want to know what you guys think! Thank you!**_

_**Lara :3**_


End file.
